beybladeultimatumfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5
A Bey's true strength... There was massive news around that the BBO (Beyblade Battle Organisation) had released a new method to determine the strength of the opponent. A Beypointer. Each blader would start off with 100 points but if you were in the top five of the leaderboards, you would get a bonus depending on your place. "Due to being 3rd in the leaderboards, Kieran gets a bonus 500 points! Then in 2nd, Ben gets an extra 750 points!" This made Kieran have 600 points and Ben have 850. "Finally. Due to rampaging blasts of his Bey, Ethan has blasted to the top out of nowhere and has earned a bonus of 1000 points!" Everyone cheered for Ethan but also Ethan did was mutter something to himself as his pointer displayed 1100 points. The rules state that if you were to lose a battle then you would have to submit 50 points to your opponent if it were a standard battle. If you entered tournaments you would gain 100 points per victory. By the time this was said Ethan was gone, searching for a fast way to a high ranking of points as he would then classed as impossibly dangerous. Then a kid bounced through the air and pointed his Bey at Ethan. "You and your friends cheated me of 1000 points so I'm going to battle for those points!" the kid growled. "Who the heck are you?" Ethan readied his Launcher. "The name's Suyash and I challenge you to gain the 900 bonus points I didn't get!" the kid. They both launched and the kid's Bey took up a Defensive position but it looked more like a Stamina type. Ethan got ahead of himself and launched a barrage of attacks which the Bey seemed to manage to withstand but it was too small to be a defensive type. The Bey then began attacking. It seemed like a Balance type but they can't defend that well. "Taste the power of Stardust Dragon 145D!" Suyash chuckled. Stardust flew up into the air and came crashing back down on Leone. "Haha! Guess those points are now mine!" Suyash laughed. "Not yet!" Ethan roared. "Leone's still spinning so taste the power of Lion Gale Force Wall!" As Ethan yelled that, Leone created it's signature whirlwind and sent Stardust Dragon flying. "Thanks for letting my Bey get into the air. Special Move - Stardust Final Flight!" Suyash smiled. Stardust Dragon then soared into the sky, somehow changed rotation and sent a whirlwind down to fight Leone's. Both Whirlwinds dispersed and Stardust Dragon and Rock Leone were left spinning on the ground. "So for Stardust Final Flight, Stardust Dragon somehow temporarily changes rotation. Interesting but still, time for me to show you that changing your rotation isn't always the answer to winning - go King Lion Whirlwind Sabre!" Ethan roared. Leone created a small tornado, flew up it and slammed into Stardust Dragon. However, it then, using it's rotation, flung Stardust Dragon into the air and then unleashed a barrage of deadly attacks before finally slammed the bey back and down and burying it in the ground. "No way! Final Flight has never been defeated ever!" Suyash stumbled over to his Bey. Now Suyash only had 150 points as every standard match was battled for 50 points unless otherwise. Since Suyash didn't bet his points, Ethan only got the normal 50 so now he had 1150 points. "And you say your the best(!)" Ethan picked up Leone and walked off, but not before Suyash spoke some final words. "I'll avenge my loss at the GGA Tournament and I will make it to a battle in which I will battle you and next time, I will win!" Suyash roared with rage at his loss. "Whatever. I'll crush you there as well," Ethan slowly walked and ignored any more words from Suyash... Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade Episodes